


New Neighbor

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, F/F, Tumblr request, first meeting AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara Zorel just moved into her new apartment and is immediately greeted by one of her two new neighbors. And this little bundle of fur and energy is just adorable enough to make her interested in the beautiful FBI agent that comes with him.





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> A request by venus-kareng on tumblr for a first meeting au involving Alex’s dog. Hope you enjoy!!!

Kara had taken a breather from unpacking one of her boxes and was now lazing on her new couch. She looked around her new apartment again and still couldn’t believe it. When she told her parents that she was going to move to National City, they didn’t think she was being serious. But oh she proved them wrong. 

There was one slight problem, her new job at CatCo didn’t start for another week, and she didn’t know anything about the city itself. And now after hours and hours of unpacking, all she wanted to do was to get out for a bit. She then made the decision to take a leap of faith. After all, how can you learn about a place if you don’t explore it? 

Grabbing her jacket, she opened her door only to find something pouncing on her instead. She looked down to see a small French bulldog jumping up on her legs, definitely surprising her.

“Oh, hello there.” She said awkwardly.

“Max, get down.” Kara heard the words being said by the person holding the leash that she could now see was attached to the dog’s collar. “Sorry about that.” Kara now looked up to see the dog’s owner.....one of the most beautiful women that Kara had ever laid her eyes on. 

“Uhhh....” she studied the woman very carefully. Her short brown hair, her lovely brown eyes, her....very fit figure that she tried desperately not to stare at, and of course the little panting bundle running around at her side. After examining the full picture, Kara quickly came back to reality “No, no it’s fine.” She assured. 

“He always gets excited when he knows we’re going to the park.” The little dog leapt up at Kara’s legs again, only this time, she petted him adoringly on the head. 

“Hello there sweet boy!” She said affectionately, and with no awkwardness as she scratched behind his ears, definitely earning a positive reaction from the dog.

“I’m Alex, Alex Danvers.” The other woman extended her hand to Kara, who did not hesitate to shake it. “And this little troublemaker is Max.” she said indicating to the little bundle that was now jumping on his mother’s legs. 

“Kara, Kara Zorel.” Kara replied “I just moved in.” She said while indicating to all the unopened boxes behind her. 

“Well it’s nice to have you here, we live next door.” Alex said indicating to the apartment door next to Kara’s. “Where are you off to?” Even Alex thought that was a strange question to ask a woman she had just met, but luckily Kara didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, I honestly don’t know. I just got tired of unpacking and thought I’d check out the city.” Alex decided to be a little bold.

“Well, the park is just down the block, care to join us?” 

“Oh no, I don’t wanna intrude.” But suddenly she felt Max jumping at her legs again, Alex smiled at her little wingman. 

“Well he obviously wants you to go. You don’t wanna disappoint him, do you?” Kara looked down at Max’s adorable little face and smiled back at Alex.

“Well, if he insists.” Kara closed her door and began following Alex and Max to the elevator. 

“So....” Kara was never good at making small talk “How long have you both lived here?” Alex gave her a warm smile. 

“Well I personally have lived her for about four years, but this rugrat has been rooming with me for a year now.” As the elevator arrived, they all stepped in and Alex pressed the first floor button. “Where are you from?” Alex asked. 

“Kansas, actually.” This definitely surprised Alex. “I grew up in a place called Smallville, which is actually the corn capital of the state.” She tried desperately to make her hometown sound cool. Soon the elevator door opened and they both stepped out. 

“So what brings you to National City?” While Kara loved Smallville dearly, she needed to be honest. 

“Because I was unbelievably desperate to get out of that town.” She explained “And someone at CatCo media saw one of my stories I did for my town’s newspaper and offered me a job.” Alex’s eyes suddenly rose up. 

“Wait a minute, Kara Zorel? I know you! You’re the one who exposed the Kansas branch of Luthor Corp! The one that was poisoning local crops to buy the land!” Kara suddenly felt herself blush hard, she knew her story made national news, but she didn’t expect to be recognized. 

“Yep, that’s me.” She replied feeling a bit shy now. As they stepped out onto the street, they began their walk to the park. “What about you? What do you do for a living?” The reporter asked her companion. 

“I work for the FBI.” Kara giggled, thinking she was joking, but she looked at her uncompromising face and raised her eyes a bit. 

“Really?” Alex nodded her head. 

“For about six years now.” Kara found herself even more attracted to the brunette. “Don’t get too excited, I mostly work in forensics. I’m more of a scientist than anything.” So she’s beautiful, tough, and smart? That’s definitely a combination Kara could get behind. 

“Does that still come with a gun and badge?” 

“Handcuffs too.” Kara felt that Alex was definitely flirting with her now, but they didn’t get a chance to continue as they had now come upon the park and Max began tugging his mom a lot harder. 

After about an hour, the two women were exhausted. Max put them through the absolute ringer. Kara expected him to be energetic, but she began to fear she couldn’t keep up. Luckily, Alex was there to give her a hand. As they began to calm down, they started walking aimlessly through the park. Just discussing random things. Alex told her about her parents and her hometown, Midvale. Kara told Alex more about Smallville and her family, they both discussed more about their careers, and seemed very much to enjoy each other’s company. After getting two large pretzels from a food cart, they sat on one of the benches together, Max sitting on Alex’s lap, and talked some more. 

“So how did you meet this handsome devil?” Kara asked giving Max an affectionate pat on the head. Alex looked down and smiled warmly at her boy.

“He’s actually the result of a breakup.” Kara suddenly felt she might have asked too much, but Alex didn’t seem to mind discussing it. “My fiancé...well she didn’t want kids and I did. So she left.” 

“I’m sorry” Kara replied. 

“Eh, it’s ok. After a while I just felt really lonely, and I read an article on Facebook about an adoption fair going on and decided to take a chance.” She started stroking Max’s head “I was there a grand total of two minutes before I spotted him. And we were out the door in five.” Kara could easily see how much these two loved each other, and it was absolutely beautiful. “You know to be honest, I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.” As if on cue, the little dog started licking his mother’s face affectionately, earning a laugh from the reporter. A choice she regretted, cause next he charged at her attacking her with kisses as well. Both women just broke out laughing and decided it was maybe time to head home. As they reached Kara’s door, the reporter turned back to her new neighbors. 

“Thank you for that, it was nice to get out.” 

“It was definitely, our pleasure.” the reporter turned towards her door “You know” Kara turned back around “If you’d like to see more of the city, I’d love to show you sometime.” 

“You mean like a date?” Kara asked, now Alex was looking a little shy, but nodded her head. 

“Would you like that?” Kara let out a sigh. 

“You know, I’d love to. But I think we need someone else’s permission first.” Kara crouched down towards Max “Max, would it be ok if your mommy took me out on a date?” Max immediately started licking her face, earning a laugh from both women. “I think that’s a yes.” 


End file.
